On t'avait jamais vu
by Mikara2
Summary: C'est un peu philosophique. Que se passe-t-il quand il y a un suicide dans la classe des g-boys? Dsl, je déprimais. T_Tune review please.


Auteur :Mikara  
  
Genre :one-shot, sous entendu de yaoi, death-fic, suicide, POV.  
  
Couples :sous entendu de 1 x 2 x 1 ; 3 x 4 x 3. 5 c'est comme vous voulez  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. La dernière phrase non plus d'ailleurs, mais on a bien voulut me la prêter alors, j'en profite !  
  
Remarque : je déprime. Et j'en ai marre que ce soit les g-boys qui se prennent tout dans la gueule. J'ai écouté la dernière chanson de Kelly Rowload (Stole). Et puis voilà. Donc on va dire que je voulais voir comment chacun réagirait face à un suicide dans leur collège. Z'êtes pas obliger d'aimer. Mais rien de vous empêche de laisser une review. Bonne lecture T___T  
  
On t'avait jamais vu.  
  
POV de Quatre  
  
Je ne peux pas y croire. Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. C'est . . . trop dur. Impossible. Ca fait si mal. Soudain, tout semble si vide. Je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole sans doute. Et pourtant. C'est comme si un de mes ami venaient de disparaître. Une flamme qui s'est éteinte.  
  
Tu occupais le siége juste devant moi. Tu as montré ton corps vide devant moi. C'est moi qui t'es retrouvée. Le sang coulait encore. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt. . .  
  
Maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai poussé un cri. Je voulais te voir te relever. Je ne te connaissais pas. Mais je voulais te voir te relever. Me demander pourquoi cette tête. Et t'excuser encore. Tu t'es souvent excusée. Quand tu me bousculais dans le couloir. Quand tu me surprenais, moi et Trowa. Quand tu t'es évanouie. J'aurais peut-être prendre ce conscience à ce moment. Je n'ai pas senti que, petit à petit, tu te laissais mourir. Doucement. Dans la souffrance. Tu l'as abréger. Pourquoi ? J'aurai pu t'aider. Nous aurions pu tous t'aider.  
  
Je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais parler. Tu étais seule. Je le sais. Les récréations. Personnes ne te parler. Souvent je t'apercevais dans un coin de la cour. Tu parlais. Je n'ai pas compris. A qui parlais-tu ?Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que Wufei à compris.  
  
Je vois une main s'agitée devant moi. Je relève la tête. Le professeur me pose une question. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne vois que ses lèvres bougées et ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Dans un souffle, je n'arrive qu'à murmurer ton prénom :  
  
-Mériem . . .[1]  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je regarde Quatre. Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner à quoi il pense. A toi. Toi qui était toujours là mais jamais présente. Toi qu'on entendait toujours sans jamais écouter. Toi, que je ne connaissais pas.  
  
Tu lui aurais soufflé la réponse. Tu le faisais toujours. Le plus souvent c'était pour moi. Je n'écoute jamais les cours contrairement à toi ou à Quatre. Je ne voyais rien non plus. Je ne voyais pas que toi aussi tu avais besoin de réponses. Différentes.  
  
Pourquoi ? Tu croyais les trouver en faisant ça ? Ou alors tu ne voulais plus te poser de question ? je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas. Je ne veux plus savoir. Parce que c'est trop tard.  
  
Quatre ne cesse de le répéter. Depuis qu'il t'a trouvé. Baignant dans ton sang. Et nous, on ne s'était aperçu de rien. Dés le début de la journée. On aurait du s'en douter. Tu nous as sourit après la gym. A tout le monde. Ton sourire signifiait « Au revoir ». Toi qui n'était jamais en retard aux cours. On aurait du se douter ! On aurait du réagir lorsque l'on ne t'a pas vu arriver ! Mais non ! On n'a rien fait.  
  
C'est Quatre. Pourquoi lui. Il s'est levé. Il est sortit de le classe en courant. Trowa à sa suite. Moi je ne t'ai pas vu. Pas vu le sang. Seulement ton visage avant qu'il ne te recouvre d'une couverture grise. Ton visage. Pâle. Les yeux fermés. Plus aucune expression. Plus aucun sentiment. Plus aucune souffrance. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite. Pendant qu'ils t'emportaient, les élèves t'ont dit un dernier « Adieu ». Certains pleuraient. D'autres ne disaient rien, mais leurs regards parlaient à leur place.  
  
Tous les élève regardent Quatre. Tous pensent à toi. On pense plus à toi que quand tu étais vivante. Quelle ironie.  
  
POV de Trowa  
  
Pourquoi ? Voilà la seule question qui vaille le coup d'être poser. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Pourquoi on ne voulait pas voir ? Pourquoi tu étais si discrète ? Plus que moi. Puisque moi, j'avais des amis. Des personnes a qui je pouvais parler, faire confiance. Des personnes qui pouvaient m'aider.  
  
Je me souviendrai toujours de ce cri. Celui qu'à lancer Quatre avant que je n'arrive. Ce coup de feu. Peut-on oublier un bruit pareil ? Un coup de feu qui résonne. Quatre qui court plus vite. Moi qui arrive à peine à le suivre. Puis ce cri déchirant. Un appel au secours. Ou un appel pour te voir te relever. J'ai pénétré dans le vestiaires. Quatre pleurait, tremblant. Toi, tu étais morte. Baignant dans ton sang. A ta main, une arme. Celle qui avait tiré. Je me souviens alors d'un sentiment inconnu : le vide. Tout s'était arrêter. Je n'entendais pas Quatre. Seulement le coup de feu et le cri. J'ai reculé. La peur. Peur de ne plus te voir. J'ai courut. Je suis arrivé dans la salle de classe. Wufei a comprit lorsque ton nom j'ai murmuré.  
  
Puis la police, l'ambulance sont arrivées.  
  
Maintenant tu n'es plus là. Maintenant c'est fini. Tu ne souffre plus. Je ne te connaissais pas. Mais une amie est morte hier.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je ne crois pas que c'est possible. Tu es morte. Et moi je ressens de la tristesse. Je ne te connaissais pas. Et pourtant je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je regrette. Tout. De ne pas t'avoir parlé. De ne pas avoir ôté mon masque juste une minute pour te regarder. Pour comprendre.  
  
Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça. Mais je ne savais même pas que tu existais à l'époque. Tu aurais du parler. A quelqu'un. A n'importe qui. Ce que tu as fait ne t'a pas libéré. C'est juste que tu ne peux plus souffrir maintenant.  
  
Hier. La télé locale était venu. Ces vautours nous ont posé des questions sur toi. Des questions horribles. Ces journalistes n'ont pas de c?ur. J'ai entendu les questions qu'ils ont posé au parents. Ils ont réussi à les faire culpabiliser ces connards ! Et nous aussi. Quatre. C'est celui que je plains le plus. Ces chacals se sont déchaînés sur lui. Des questions incompréhensibles volaient à travers la pièce. C'est Wufei qui les a mit dehors.  
  
Personne ne comprend se qui t'est passé par la tête. Sauf Wufei. Il est différent depuis ce drame. Il semble être dans un autre monde.  
  
Je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé. Mais je regrette. Je regrette de ne t'avoir jamais vu.  
  
POV de Wufei  
  
Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui. Je viens de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu parlais seule. Tu ne parlais pas seule. Tu parler aux arbres, au ciel et au vent. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas te répondre. Alors tu les a rejoins.  
  
Tu méditais toujours près de ce grand chêne.  
  
Je me souviendrais toujours de ton dernier regard. Celui que tu m'as lancé après la gym. Je pouvais lire le regret dans tes yeux noisettes. Mes tes yeux étaient aussi remplis de tendresse. J'ai compris. Je savais ce que tu allais faire. Mais je ne l'est pas vu. Tu t'es approché de moi et m'as tendu un papier. Tu as secoué la tête. Tes cheveux châtains ont ondulés. Et tu es parti dans les vestiaires.  
  
Je n'ai pas lu tout de suite ce que tu m'avais donné. C'est en classe que je l'ai déplier. « Désolé » était écrit dessus. Quand Trowa est arrivé et a dit ton prénom, j'ai compris.  
  
Je n'ai pas supporté que les journalistes disent autant d'horreurs sur toi. Je leur crié dessus. Ils faisaient du mal à Quatre. A tes parent. Et à tous les autres élèves.  
  
Heero regrette.  
  
Duo regrette.  
  
Trowa regrette.  
  
Quatre regrette.  
  
Je regrette.  
  
Voilà. Ces cinq personnes parmis tant d'autres, sont tes amis. Qui auraient voulu t'aider. Je regarde à la fenêtre. Au pied de ton chêne préféré, des multitudes de roses blanches ont été posée. Une photo de toi y est accroché.  
  
Plus de POV  
  
Tous les élèves regardent dans le vague. Tous se rappellent de Mériem, la jeune fille discrète. Une mélodie fredonne dans leur tête :  
  
"We were here of together yesterday . . ."[2]  
  
Alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
[1] J'espère que vous ne connaissez personne qui porte ce prénom. Sinon, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette fic.  
  
[2] Qui devine d'où vient cette phrase ? Désolé s'il y a une faute quelque part. 


End file.
